harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (film)
Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic - film wyprodukowany w 2002 roku w reżyserii Chrisa Columbusa, oparty na książce autorstwa J.K. Rowling o tym samym tytule.thumb|left|Komnata Tajemnic Informacje Polski tytuł: Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic Oryginalny tytuł: Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Gatunek filmu: fantasy, przygodowy Kraj: Stany Zjednoczone, Wielka Brytania, Niemcy Data premiery: Polska - 1 stycznia 2003, świat - 3 listopada 2002 Czas trwania: 161 min. Reżyseria: Chris Columbus Scenariusz: Steven Kloves na podstawie książki Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic Główne role: Daniel Radcliffe (Harry Potter), Rupert Grint (Ron Weasley), Emma Watson (Hermiona Granger) Muzyka: John Williams Zdjęcia: Roger Pratt Scenografia: Stuart Craig, Andrew Ackland-Snow, Mark Bartholomew, Peter Francis, John King, Steven Lawrence, Lucinda Thomson, Stephanie McMillan Kostiumy: Lindy Hemming Montaż: Peter Honess Produkcja: David Heyman Dystrybucja: Warner Bros. Język: angielski Od lat: 12 Fabuła Harry Potter wraca na Privet Drive po pierwszym roku nauki w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart. Pewnego dnia odwiedza go Zgredek - domowy skrzat. Ostrzega chłopca przed strasznymi wydarzeniami, które mają nastąpić w Hogwarcie. Harry ignoruje ostrzeżenia i wraca do szkoły. Wkrótce kotka woźnego Filcha zostaje spetryfikowana, a na ścianie pojawia się tajemniczy napis. W szkole zaczyna huczeć od plotek na temat nieznanej Komnaty Tajemnic, kolejne ofiary zostają spetryfikowane. Harry i jego przyjaciele chcą odkryć, kto stoi za tymi atakami. Niedługo później Hermiona trafia do skrzydła szpitalnego, a młodsza siostra Rona - Ginny - zostaje porwana do Komnaty. Harry, Ron i profesor Lockhart ruszają jej na ratunek.thumb|101px|Zgredek Obsada Ciekawostki * Film zaczęto kręcić już 3 dni po światowej premierze filmu Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny. * Fani Harry'ego Pottera, którzy chcieli obejrzeć zwiastun drugiego filmu o jego przygodach, kupowali bilet na Przygody Scooby-Doo. Kiedy trailer się skończył, wychodzili z sali i żądali zwrotu pieniędzy za bilet. * Scena, w której Ron wymiotuje ślimakami, wywołała podobną reakcję u dzieci w jednym z norweskich kin. * Oryginalnie scenariusz zakładał, że w końcowej scenie Hermiona ma przytulić Harry'ego i Rona. Ponieważ Emma Watson wstydziła się zrobić to przed całą ekipą, Chris Columbus zmienił scenę i przytula tylko Harry'ego, a z Ronem wymienia uścisk ręki. * Kiedy Harry wchodzi do gabinetu profesora Dumbledore'a, możemy zauważyć portret Gandalfa Szarego w kolekcji portretów wiszących na ścianie. Gandalf wisi ponad framugą drzwi lekko w prawo. * Zgredek znalazł się na 7 miejscu w rankingu na najpopularniejsze stwory z filmowego świata fantasy. Głosowanie przeprowadziła brytyjska strona sklepu Amazon. * Niedługo po premierze filmu wybuchla afera, ponieważ Zgredek jest bardzo podobny po byłego prezydenta Rosji, Vladimira Putina. * Aby nakręcić scenę, w której Harry i Ron rozbijają się o Wierzbę Bijącą, zniszczono 14 Fordów. * Na potrzeby tej części filmu wykonano ponad 1000 mioteł. * Zdanie Let's just hope Mr. Potter will always be around to save the day (Miejmy nadzieje, że Pan Potter będzie zawsze w pobliżu, żeby nas uratować) było w całości improwizacją. * Za każdym razem, kiedy Harry rozmawia z profesorem Dumbledorem i następują zbliżenia na twarze rozmówców, w ich okularach nie widać odbicia rozmówcy. * Na lekcji zielarstwa wszyscy uczniowie zakładają nauszniki, mające ich ochronić przez krzykiem mandragor. Gdy już wszyscy mają na sobie nauszniki, pani profesor dalej tłumaczy polecenia. Czy nie jest dziwne, że ją słyszeli normalnie, a mandragory dużo słabiej? Błędy * Kiedy Harry trzyma ząb Bazyliszka, widać, że jest on sztuczny (wystaje z niego biały korek). * W jednej ze scen Bijąca Wierzba rozbija szybę od strony Rona. Tysiące kawałeczków leci na chłopca, któremu jednak nic się nie dzieje. * Przez Jęczącą Martę wszystko przenikało, a ona nie mogła niczego poruszyć. Mimo to, kiedy zanurkowałae w sedesie, deska się poruszyła i chlusnęła woda. * Na początku walki z Bazyliszkiem widzimy, jak wielkie kły on posiada. Kiedy wąż zagonił Harry'ego w ślepy zaułek, zęby uległy znacznej miniaturyzacji. * Tuż po spotkaniu z Wierzbą Bijącą, samochód wyrzuca chłopców i ich bagaże na trawę. Widzimy zbliżenie, na którym Harry się podnosi, a w następnym ujęciu (z oddali), robi to ponownie. * W czasie meczu Quidditcha Harry zostaje trafiony tłuczkiem w rękę, a chwilę potem opiera sie tą ręką jakby była zdrowa. Gdy podbiega Hermiona, znowu ma ją złamaną. * Kiedy Harry i Ron uciekają przed pająkami w samochodzie jest rozbita szyba od strony pasażera (skutek wcześniejszej kolizji z Wierzbą). Kiedy chłopcy wsiadają do auta, szyba jest cała, widać w niej nawet odbicie Rona. Po chwili szyba znów jest pęknięta. * W scenie rozmowy Lucjusza Malfoy'a z Dumbledorem wyraźnie widać, iż aktor nosi perukę; w pewnym momencie można dostrzec krótkie brązowe włosy, jakie w rzeczywistości ma Jason Isaacs, który zagrał Lucjusza. *W jednej z pierwszych scen filmu, kiedy Zgredek i Harry siedzą razem na łóżku, wyraźnie widać, jak w okularach małego czarodzieja odbija się zielona piłka, która zastępowała skrzata (jak wiadomo Zgredek został stworzony przy pomocy komputera). Różnice między filmem, a książką. *W książce Harry z powodu użycia przez Zgredka zaklęcia swobodnego zwisu otrzymuje od Ministerstwa Magii list informujący o ostrzerzeniu za użycie czarów w obecności mugola, który czyta wuj Vernon dzięki czemu dowiaduje się, że Harry nie może czarować poza szkołą. W filmie chłopiec nie otrzymuje takiego listu, mimo w trzeciej części wuj Vernon wie, że Harry nie może używać czarów. *W książce Harry po trafieniu na Nokturnę w sklepie pana Borgina chowa sie w szafie i podsłuchuje rozmowę właściciela z panem Malfoy'em. W filmie nie ma tej sceny, Harry po wylądowaniu opuszcza sklep. *W filmie Hermiona za pomocą zaklęcia naprawia okulary Harry'ego choć nie wolno jej było używać czarów. W książce naprawia je pan Weasley. *W książce w ksiągarni ,,Esy i Floresy" Gilderoy Lockhart zapowiada, że objął stanowisko nauczyciele OPCM w Hogwarcie. W filmie dowiadujemy się tego dopiero na lekcji. *W książce pan Weasley i pan Malfoy biją się. W filmie nie ma o tym wzmianki. *W książce legendę o Komnacie Tajemnic opowiada profesor Binns, natomiast w filmie - profesor McGonagall. Binns w ogóle nie pojawia się w filmie. *W książce Harry, Ron i Hermiona odkrywają napis na ścianie w rocznicę śmierci Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, a w filmie w dniu gdy Harry miał szlaban. *W filmie przyjaciele odnajdują "Najsilniejsze Eliksiry" w zwykłej części biblioteki lecz w książce była ona w dziale ksiąg zakazanych. *W książce zostaje spetryfikowana Hermiona i Penelopa Clearwater. W filmie tylko Hermiona. *W książce na zajęciach Klubu pojedynku uczniowie najpierw dzielą sie w pary i walczą, dopiero potem parami występują przed innymi. W filmie od razu wchodzą parami na stół i pokazują co umieją. *W książce Eliksir Wielosokowy po włożeniu włosów zmieniał barwę, w filmie nic takiego nie było. *W książce przyjaciele piją eliksiry osobnych kabinach, w filmie robią to przy umywalce. *W filmie chłopcom nie zmieniły się głosy natomiast w książce nie mieli takiego problemu. *W książce Harry i Ron odnajdują pajączki po jakimś czasie, w filmie znajdują je od razu po wyjściu Knota i Hagrida z chatki. *W książce nauczyciele zbierają sie w pokoju nauczycielskim, natomiast w filmie na korytarzu przy napisie na ścianie. *W książce przed zniszczeniem dziennika Harry zostaje ukąszony przez bazyliszka i rozmawia z Voldemortem zanim Fawkes leczy jego rany. W filmie zostaje wyleczony po zniszczeniu dziennika gdy Ginny sie budzi. *W książce gdy Harry, Ron, Ginny i Lockhart udają sie do gabinetu Dumbledore'a byli tam jeszcze państwo Weasleyowie i profesor McGonagall. W filmie był tylko Harry, Ron i dyrektor. *W filmie Lucjusz Malfoy chciał żucić na Harry'ego Avada Kadavra. W książce nic o tym nie było. *W filmie egzamin odwołuje Dumbledore, w książce McGonagall. *W filmie na uczcie pojawia sie pani Pomfrey, w książce jej nie ma. *W filmie nie jest wspomniane, że Gryfindor zdobył Puchar Domów. Nagrody Film otrzymał 3 nominacje do nagrody BAFTA w kategoriach Najlepsza Scenografia, Najlepsze Efekty Specjalne i Najlepszy Dźwięk. Poza tym otrzymał nominację do MTV Movie Awards w kategorii Najlepsza Rola Wizualna za postać Zgredka. ru:Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната (фильм) Kategoria:Filmy